The Huntina Team
The Huntina Team ☺The Most Amazing CrackShip on this wiki If you want to be a Sister Team, just say it in the comments below, you'll be part of the family in no time! Rules #You MUST have an account to join. I actually don't know why this is a rule since its impossible to sign your name unless you're a member anyways.... #DO NOT BASH, If you don't like this, leave #Sign your name twice..... I Dare You.... #DO NOT SPAM #Feel free to add Huntina any related content #Be Mature guys, but not that Mature. NO Inappropriate Content Reasons to ship them Why they should be together #Tina's Sassiness and Hunter's Devious Personality blend Deliciously together #Close your eyes, Now, Imagine them having a Duet..... Chills, Right? #A Relationship between people from enemy Glee Clubs is so ... Scandalous :D #Canon ships are way too mainstream. We need a few cracks to liven it up! #Yes, I Know all my points are number one but they are just so hot together Sister Teams ✌SisterTeams♥ The Quitty Team The Blina Team The Fapezberry Team The Samugar Team The Blainchel Team The Jyder Team The Samtina Team Wishlist ✌HuntinaWishlist♥ Crush by David Archuleta, Sung by Tina, in the Auditorium (Spimax12) Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus, Sung by Hunter and Tina, in the Auditorium with the Warlblers and Cheerios (Spimax12) Die Young by Ke$ha, Sung by Warblers feat Tina (at Dalton) (Raybelle) Criminal by Britney Spears, Sung by Tina in Music Room and Hunter and the Warblers at Dalton''' (Raybelle)' '''Good Time '''by ''Lady Antebellum, Sung by Hunter and Tina at a bar/club (not the two so far featured)' (Raybelle)' If We Ever Meet Again 'by ''Katy Perry feat Timbaland, Sung by Tina and Hunter at the Sadie Hawkins Dance (after he initially rejects her) (Raybelle)' '''One More Night '''by ''Maroon 5, Sung by Hunter and Tina at Dalton''' (Raybelle)' '''Meet Me Halfway' by The Black Eyed Peas, Sung by Hunter and Tina, Sung in TBA with the Warlblers and Cheerios (Quinfan96) Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's, Sung by Hunter, Tina is going to NY and Hunter sings this to her, sung in Dalton (Quinnfan96) C'mon Let Me Ride by Skylar Grey, ''Sung by Tina and Hunter '(MarowSk)' '''Tearing Up My Heart' by N'SYNC.,Sung by Tina and Hunter (with back-up by ND girls and Warblers), Sung in the Music Room and Dalton, respectively (Raybelle) Laila by Eric Clapton, Sung by Hunter and the Warblers at April Rhodes Pavilion to Tina (Raybelle) Hot Blooded by Foreigner. Sung by Hunter and Tina feat. The Warblers at Dalton with flashbacks to the couple sneaking around on dates (Raybelle) Radioactive 'by Marina & the Diamond''s, Sung by Tina, sings it after the ND telling her that she can't date "the enemy" '''(SugaryCarnival) Leave Suggestions in the comments below or on Spimax's / TinaForever 's wall Gallery ✌HuntinaGallery♥ Templates ✌Huntina Templates♥ Videos ✌HuntinaVideos♥ Signatures ✌Huntinians♥ #Spimax (of course) #♡The light in the dark, shining your love into my life ♡ #Aspiring #Raybelle #Kurtsy #Ellsweetella #Dodongray23 #FlirtHarderGurl #HunterandSebastiansBiatch #Mykurtanchelforever # #GleekThang #MarowSk #KatStratford #Quinnfan96 #BlaineGleek7 #Nayaforever #HermioneGleek #Jack- gleelover #Ilovesebastiansmythe #Dodongray23 #Dupelic0 #SugaryDonught #FlirtHarderGurl #SuperGleek # #Marleykittyquinn #Maddie1681 #Orbstar #Tina Rory Fan :D #Mystery Z #Aboyfromhawaii #Gleekfan101 #My home isn't a place. It's you #Von Fersen #Sweetgleek # Ryley Lover #Fabrevens-Fan #SugaryCarnival #DoubleDdog09 #Edopeltier #1lovepink33 #BeAGleekForGlee #KurtHummel=FIERCE #JadeGagaOlly #WillDaGleek # LightningScar #Now you know. No one’s ever loved anyone as much as I love you.❤❤ #Gleekurt #GleekyAndCrazy #Josh Bullin24 #Laugh Leck Red #Wicked.Renthead-Gleek Life's To Short to Even Care at All #Brittana4Life #Brittanalovers #Themanonthestreet #Warbelette #Emi1118 #Lunona # # #Lovemyself666 #FurtKlaineStHummelPuckurtKurtbastian #Cherryemily27 #Gleekgirllosersam #Gleekforever1018 #Marinaheartslea #Larissambl # # #Smythe666 #Lockser3 # #LM Perfection Category:Teams